Vampire Chronicles: It Begins
by Agent Blackhawk Carter
Summary: AU. Teal'c discovers Sam has a potentially dangerous secret. When Janet and Cassie are kidnapped, Sam must tell the rest of SG1 and bring them into the supernatural world if they want to save their friends. Rated T to be safe and for later chapters.
1. Prologue

Greetings all! I hope you like this story. I'm eventually going to make it into a series, but I'll tell you more about that once I have this story finished or close to being finished. I will say I got the inspiration for this story after watching my _Underworld_ DVD over this past weekend. I actually started this fic earlier, but lost inspiration for a while. But now it's back and I hope you all like the story.

I'd also like to inform the people out there, that I am not following the Hollywood rules to vampires. That means religious symbols, like crosses, do NOT affect vampires (the only way they could be affected by a religious symbol is if it was thrown at them), sunlight has no killing effect on vampires but it does weaken their powers to the point they're more like normal humans, silver does hurt a vampire since they are allergic to it, and they don't have to drink blood every night, just a few times a week. This is just my version of vampires taken from other sources and from what I believe could possibly affect a vampire. If that bothers anyone, you don't have to read the story, no one is forcing you to do so. But I hope you do read the story. It would make me happy. :)

Anything recognizable in this story does not belong to me but their respective owners.

* * *

_They have lived for centuries. They walk in the shadows of night, seeing us but we never seeing them. They have prowled the streets of this land since we have had recorded history. They are the epitome of our nightmares, yet we do not know where they came from. Personally, I do not wish to know such a thing. I am a holy man, a monk, and the horrors I have seen these creatures do is not for the faint of heart._

_But not all are evil. Days ago I was saved by one of them from his own kind. He ordered me back to the monastery for my own safety and I've not left since. They call me coward here now, but I know I am safe. They still believe that religious symbols will protect them. I know better. That is why I keep a pure silver dagger with me at all times._

_The creature who saved me actually entered the monastery and wished to speak with me. In the daylight. I agreed and he informed me that there was a war going on within his own kind. Unknown members of a cult were determined to slaughter humans until all lay dead or in servitude. When I asked him why he was telling me this, he looked into my eyes and told me the survival of my kind rested not just on him and those like him, but also rested with me and my kind._

_I believe he was hiding something from me. His eyes may have been boring into my own, but I saw the look in his eyes. I have been marked for death. That is why I am writing this down, to warn those who wish to know about the world that lives in darkness. Stay away from it. If you see a passing figure who is paler than he or she should be, flee for your life, I beg of you. If you do not, you will become the vampire's meal._

_I have done all I can to warn…something is outside my window. Remember these words that I have written here. I believe they have at last come for me._

_Brother David Michaels_

* * *

I know it was short, but it was only the prologue. More chapters will be on the way, don't worry. And for any _Underworld_/vampire fans out there, _Underworld: Evolution_ comes out tomorrow. :does happy dance: Now be kind and review. More reviews equals faster updates. 


	2. Sam's Secret

Decided to be nice and gave you all another chapter for today. Just be sure to review. They make me happy.

As usual, recognizable stuff ain't mine.

* * *

Samantha Carter swiftly reloaded her P-90, her blue eyes focused and cold. Slamming the magazine into place she rose smoothly to her feet and fired off several dozen rounds as staff blasts ripped past her.

She stopped for a moment and noticed the staff blasts had stopped. Breathing a sigh of relief she ran to the DHD, punched in Earth's address, sent her GDO code through as she ran to her fallen comrades. She grabbed the unconscious Daniel and Jack and hurled them into the Even Horizon. She ran a few meters away and pulled Teal'c onto her shoulders.

A horn sounded nearby and Sam ran to the Gate. Before going through she lowered Teal'c to his feet and held one of his arms on her shoulders. She closed her eyes and stepped through the Stargate, opening them when the clanging of her boots on the metal ramp reached her ears.

She lowered her friend to the ramp and stepped aside so the medical team could go to work. Janet ran up to Sam. "You okay?" the doctor asked, checking Sam for any injuries or bleeding.

Sam nodded. "I'm fine, just exhausted. I'll be in the infirmary after I dump my gear in the locker room."

Janet nodded as she finished her brief examination. "ASAP Sam."

Sam nodded and sidled past the three gurneys that held the rest of her team and headed up to the locker rooms. She walked in and closed the door. She sat down in front of her locker and pulled her vest and weapons off, setting them on the bench next to her.

Sam quickly changed into her BDUs and walked out of the room. She walked into her lab and locked the doors. She opened a small, hidden refrigerator and pulled out a bag filled with red liquid.

She bit off one of the ends with her teeth and held the torn corner to her open mouth. Sam drained the contents of the bag and put the bag in her private locker that was in her lab. She stood in front of a mirror and checked to make sure that her lips and teeth weren't red. She winced as her elongated canines slid into her gums to look like normal human canines before unlocking the door.

She walked out and headed down to the infirmary. She sat on one of the beds and waited for Janet to come over. "How are they?" she asked.

Janet sighed. "Well, the Colonel and Daniel have a bad concussion, but they should be fine in a few hours, maybe a day."

"What about Teal'c?"

"He's recovering. If he still had a symbiote though, he'd be dead. The staff blast hit him square in the stomach where Junior use to be. He should be fine by tomorrow," Janet told her. "What happened on the planet?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Hammond said, walking in.

"We were ambushed by a group of Ba'al's Jaffa. Colonel O'Neill and Daniel were thrown against a tree or a rock; I forget which. I managed to pull Daniel clear of the staff blasts, but Teal'c only got a few paces before he was hit with a staff blast. I crawled to the Colonel and pulled him as close to Daniel as I could get him before I had to take cover behind the DHD."

Sam licked her lips before continuing. "I was pinned down for I don't know how long, but once the staff blasts stopped I dialed Earth and pulled the others through the Gate before the reinforcements arrived."

"Wasn't the planet supposed to be clear of hostile forces?" Hammond asked.

"That's what we thought sir, but the intel was wrong or changed by the time we got there. If I hadn't seen movement out of the corner of my eye we wouldn't be here right now," she said.

Hammond nodded. "I want your report as soon as possible Major." Sam nodded and he walked out of the room.

"You okay Sam?"

The blonde shrugged. "I'll be fine. Just worried about the guys is all." Janet nodded and began doing the post-mission examination.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles _****_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles _****_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles _****_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

Sam opened the door to her house and stared in surprise when she saw Teal'c standing alone in her doorway. "Hey Teal'c. How are you?"

"I am well Major Carter," he said.

"Come in," she told him, stepping to the side. He bowed his head in thanks and walked into her house. "What brings you to my place all by yourself?"

Teal'c waited for her to shut the door before he spoke. "On the planet I witnessed you getting hit with a staff blast yet Doctor Fraiser tells me you had no injury. I know what I saw Major Carter. Are you hiding the wound or something else from us?"

Sam sighed and collapsed onto her couch, motioning for Teal'c to sit down as well. He calmly sat down on her recliner and waited. "Your eyes didn't deceive you Teal'c. I did get hit with a staff blast. But I'm fine and I swear to you I'm not a Goa'uld. Come and check if you don't believe me."

"Then how is it you are not injured?"

Sam let out a slow breath. "Teal'c, what I'm about to tell you, you can't repeat to a living soul. Swear to me that you won't tell anyone, not even Colonel O'Neill or Daniel or any of them."

"You have my word Major Carter."

"You've heard of vampires, right?" she asked.

He nodded. "They are creatures of the night according to your planet and a myth," he said.

"Well…they aren't too much of a myth. They're real."

"Do you have proof Major Carter?"

Sam rose to her feet. "Try and punch me."

Teal'c stared at her. "You will be injured."

"Trust me Teal'c. Just get up and try to punch me with everything you've got."

Teal'c rose to his feet and looked hesitant. "I am sorry if I hurt you," he said. He swung his right hand at her head as hard as he could. He blinked when she stopped his hand easily with her own.

"I actually carried you to the Gate Teal'c. I didn't drag you or the Colonel and Daniel like it says in my report," she said.

"How are you capable of such strength?" he asked. Sam opened her mouth and showed him her vampire teeth. "You are a vampire…" he said slowly.

"I was born a vampire," she said. "Some of the myths around vampires are true, others are false."

"Why have you not told anyone of this?" he inquired.

"Vampires live in secret Teal'c. And not all of them are friendly. My mother told me stories of vampires that make the Goa'uld look like saints. If I told everyone I was a vampire, I'd be locked up and experimented on to no end," she explained.

"Do you drink blood?" he asked.

"I have to drink blood at least three times a week otherwise I lose myself in the blood thirst," she said.

"Has this blood thirst ever happened to you?" he asked quietly.

"Once. I didn't listen to my mother and…" she trailed off, closing her eyes and bowing her head in shame.

"What happened?" Teal'c questioned softly.

"I got violent. If my mother hadn't been there I would've hurt some of the kids in my neighborhood." She laughed humorlessly. "No matter how much I act human I'll never be human."

Teal'c sat next to Sam and put his arm around her shoulders. "Caring about the welfare of others before yourself makes you more human than many of the people on this planet," he said gently.

Sam wiped her eyes and smiled at Teal'c. "Thanks T. You're a great friend."

"As are you Samantha Carter," he returned.

* * *

There's the first chapter. Hope you liked it enough to review, 'cuz I've gotten several hits so far with the prologue but no reviews. :tear: Please review. Pretty please? 


	3. The Hunt Begins

People like the story and reviewed! That makes me very, very happy. :D

Now, on with the story. And just a little side note, while writing more of this story last night, I realized how easily this fic could be made more...graphic, and it made me a tad more careful about how much detail I put into the writing. That doesn't mean there won't be any bloodless fighting scenes, but it does mean I'm not going to go into excessive detail describing how a person died/how a limb got hacked off. To me, that just has no taste.

This story is definitely going to be part of a series, so once I'm done writing this fic, I'll get to work on the next one. But only if people continue to review and make me happy.

Side note here: _Underworld: Evolution_ is now out in theaters! Yay!

As per usual, recognizable characters and places and the like aren't mine.

* * *

Sam and Teal'c walked into the Briefing Room from the opposite direction of Daniel and Jack. Two months had passed since Sam told Teal'c about who she really was. As they approached the table Hammond walked out from his office. "Sit down people," he ordered. "We have a problem." 

"What kind of problem sir?" Jack asked.

"Three days ago Cassandra and Janet were abducted by an unknown force. I want you to go to their house and find out what you can."

"Sir, doesn't this fall under police jurisdiction?" Sam asked.

"It would Major, except that part of the wall was destroyed," Hammond replied.

"You think it might have been a Goa'uld or something?" Daniel asked.

"That's what you're going to find out Dr. Jackson. Dismissed."

SG-1 left the room and changed into their civilian clothes. They headed up to the surface and piled into a black SUV. Jack started the engine and drove to Janet's house, each silent with worry for the petite doctor and her daughter. They pulled up to the house and left the car.

"Start looking around," Jack ordered.

Sam walked into the house and went immediately to the smashed wall. She peered closely at the broken edges and studied them carefully. She closed her eyes and sighed, recognizingthe smell of the blood on the few intact pieces of wood.

"Are you all right Major Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"I know what took them," she murmured.

"You mean vampires?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Looks like it's time to tell them," she finally said.

"Tell us what?" Jack asked as he walked up to them. Daniel slowly made his way over to the three.

"I think I know what took Janet and Cassie. But before I go and try to find some information on their whereabouts, you need to know what I really am."

"So you aren't Major Samantha Carter?" Jack asked.

"That's a small part. What if I told you that vampires were real and that I was one?" she asked.

"I'd say you were crazy," Jack said.

"Not necessarily. There have been references to vampires and creatures of the night going all the way back to Vlad the Impaler," Daniel said.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"Count Dracula," Daniel said.

"Ah," Jack muttered. "I'd still say she's crazy."

Sam suddenly vanished from view. "Crazy am I?" she asked from behind them. They turned and looked up at the ceiling, eyes widening in surprise.

"O…kay…" Jack slowly said. "How long have you been able to do that?"

Sam dropped to the floor and landed gracefully on her feet. "Since I was kid. Vampires have been around for millennia. And it was a vampire that broke through this wall," she said.

"How can you tell?" Jack asked.

"The blood," she said, pointing at the wood. "That and I can still sense a faint trace of them."

"Okay. Where do we go now?" Jack asked.

Sam looked at them. "You guys are taking this all in stride."

Jack shrugged. "We've been through a helluva lot Carter. Granted finding out vampires are not only real but you're one is shocking, it's more important we find the doc and Cass ASAP. Then we'll wig out."

"Sounds fair," she said. "Best place to start looking is in vampire hangouts. Which means I have to go in alone."

"Not gonna happen Carter," Jack said.

"Colonel, if you all come in with me they'll know you're humans. Only one of you could possibly come with me," she said.

"Which one though?" Daniel asked.

"Teal'c," Sam said immediately. "He'll fit in and he can pass as a vampire better than either you or the Colonel," she explained. "Not only that, but he doesn't smell like a human. The others will probably assume he's a vampire, especially if he's with me."

"Important are ya?" Jack asked.

Sam merely shrugged. "I'm a descendant from one of the oldest vampire bloodlines." She pulled out a silver pendant on a leather cord. The pendant was in the shape of a sword and had strange writing etched into the metal. "This is the symbol of the vampire half of my family. I wear it for protection."

"So, if you're a vampire, does that mean your brother Mark is one as well?" Daniel asked as they headed back for the car.

Sam shook her head. "Mark is actually adopted. My mother wasn't sure she'd be able to have children since my father is a human."

"Obviously they found out they could have kids," Jack said, sliding into the driver's seat.

Sam nodded. "They were surprised to say the least, but overjoyed."

"So…where's our first stop on this underworld trip?" Jack asked.

"A blood bar," Sam said.

Daniel frowned. "Aren't those for just wannabes?" he asked.

"Only the ones humans know about. The real blood bars are held in places humans wouldn't think to look," Sam replied.

"Like where?" the archaeologist asked.

Sam grinned without humor. "Old abandoned churches, abandoned warehouses, and a few are in the basements of butcher shops."

"Where do you need me to go?" Jack asked.

"My place first," Sam said. Jack nodded and a short time later they had pulled into Sam's driveway. The team got out of the car and headed to Sam's front door. Sam rested her hand on the knob and her body went tense. She pulled a hidden gun out from a back holster and pulled the safety off.

"Carter?" Jack whispered.

"Stay behind me," she ordered. She silently eased open the door and crept inside, her feet never making a sound. She completed her search of the house and sighed, reholstering her gun.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked.

"Someone was here," Sam said. "I can smell them."

"A vampire?" Teal'c asked.

In a blur, Sam suddenly hurled something at the far wall. A yell of surprise and pain met the team's ears and they hurried over to a brown haired man pinned against the wall, Sam's dagger sticking out of his shoulder.

"Carter, this guy's a cop," Jack said.

"Not exactly," Sam countered. She lifted the sleeve of his shirt and showed them several bite marks. "He's a servant. Some of the old vampirefamilies still have them. Their masters will feed occasionally off of them to avoid the Council's wrath."

"What do you mean?" Teal'c asked.

Sam looked at the man. "Who sent you?"

"Burn in hell traitor!" he returned, his voice shaky.

Sam yanked out her dagger and lifted the man up against the wall. "Two people I care about were taken and you show up in my house only minutes after we get back from their house. Who sent you?"

The man's eyes suddenly rolled back and he fell limp in Sam's arms. She muttered a few curses in different languages, making Daniel raise his eyebrows in surprise. Sam dropped the body and cleaned her blade.

"How'd he die? That wound wasn't fatal," Jack said.

"Probably had a poison pill in a false tooth. If he felt like he was going to betray his master, he could kill himself," Sam answered.

"All right, but getting back to Teal'c's question, what's the Council and why would some vampire families need to avoid their wrath?" Daniel asked.

Sam picked up the body and motioned for her team to follow her. She led them downstairs and into a secret room lined with guns of every type and countless other weapons. On one side of the room was a door. Sam walked over to a large pit and threw the body inside. She hit a button and intense flames flared up, reducing the body to ashes in a matter of seconds. She turned the incinerator off and walked over to the weapons.

"Vampires have been around since man walked the Earth." She looked at Daniel. "You've heard of Lilith, right?"

Daniel nodded. "She's said to be the mother of all vampires, at least in some cultures. Jews and Christians eventually claimed she was Adam's first wife but was banished from Eden because she wouldn't obey him."

Sam nodded as she pulled down several modified handguns and magazines. "What most people don't know is that she really did exist. She created a new race of beings by infusing her blood with humans. As time went on though, her children realized that Lilith's blood thirst was out of control. They banded together and managed to kill and seal Lilith away for all eternity."

She paused and rammed a magazine into several of the guns before reaching for several sub-machine guns that could be fired from one hand. She began loading them as she continued her story.

"After the death of their mother, the children that Lilith had made were free to run amok and cause mayhem. The older children realized that if this behavior were to continue, Lilith's children would be more dangerous than their mother. So the eldest of the children formed the Council of Vampires. All vampires around the world have to obey the Council's rulings."

"What were some of the rulings?" Daniel asked.

"Well, in the late Dark Ages it was decided that vampires had to feed more off of animals than humans. A few years ago feeding off of humans was completely outlawed since a synthetic blood serum was made. Acts and tastes just like real blood too," she added as she finished loading the guns. She reached for some shotguns and began loading them.

"Carter, I don't wanna hear you drinking or tasting blood in the same sentence. It's…creepy," Jack said.

Sam grinned in apology. "Sorry." She walked over to a set of holsters on one of the walls and tossed three to her teammates. She grabbed one for herself and began pulling it on. The three men followed suit.

"So what's with all the weapons?" Daniel asked.

"Sometimes the Council asks me to take care of a problem, but that's only happened once."

"What kind of problem?" Teal'c inquired.

"A majority of the vampires may follow the Council's decisions, but not all the families, or covens, do that. A small percentage of them still drink human blood. To avoid the Council, they drink off of their human servants. And all of these types of families are pure bloods. They were born vampire."

"You mean you can be turned?" Jack asked.

Sam nodded. "Has to be approved and that is a long process." Sam walked over to the hand-to-hand weapons and began hiding daggers and silver stakes in her holsters. "And forget what the movies say about just a bite turning you. There has to be a transfer of blood between the vampire and the human being turned." Sam finished holstering the weapons and grabbed a long black leather duster. She pulled it on and walked to the door against the wall.

She walked in and her friends followed her. They could see that part of it was some sort of freezer. Rows of clear plastic bags lined the walls filled with red liquid. Sam grabbed a bag and walked out into the laboratory part of the room. She looked at her friends.

"You might not want to look," she said.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

Sam shrugged and tore open the bag. Realizing what she was doing, Jack and Daniel quickly left the lab. Sam quickly drank the contents of the bag and discarded the bag. She looked at Teal'c in surprise and confusion.

"Just as my symbiote was a part of me, this is a part of you," he said in reply to her silent question.

Sam smiled gratefully and they walked out of the lab. "Sorry about that," she said to Daniel and Jack.

"Don't worry about it," Jack said, looking slightly nauseous.

Sam nodded and walked over to the remaining loaded guns. She grabbed them and distributed them to her companions. "These are loaded with silver bullets. You should be fine, but I'd rather you guys be safe. If you come across an unfriendly vampire, aim for the head or the heart."

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"A vampire's body is mildly allergic to silver. But if they're hit in a vital place, say the heart…" Sam trailed off.

"It's death," Jack finished. "All right. Now that we're loaded up, where to now?"

"Downtown," Sam said. "Our mystery man told me that much at least."

"He said nothing of the sort Sam," Daniel said.

"He didn't have to talk." She pulled out a wallet and pulled out a card. It was blank except for a strange marking in the middle of the card.

"I have never before seen this language," Teal'c said.

"It's the language of the vampires. More specifically it's the mark of a coven. And it has a blood bar downtown," she said.

"Let's roll then," Jack said.

* * *

The truth comes out! Now things should get more interesting. Please review. If you don't review, you shan't get any pudding...er...more chapters... 


	4. Hunting

Another chapter! And people are reviewing! And last night's Stargate episode rocked! Yay for all that!

Hope you guys like this chapter. It's long!

Anything recognizable is not mine, etc., etc., etc.

* * *

Jack stopped the car a half a block away from the entrance to the blood bar. "So how do me and Daniel figure out if something goes wrong in there?" he asked.

"You three aren't coming," Sam said, climbing out of the car.

"You agreed to Teal'c coming," Jack countered.

"That was before I realized where we'd be going. It's too risky."

"Carter…"

"No Colonel. This is way out of your guys' league. You'd be killed before you blinked. I'll be fine. Trust me," Sam said.

As she double-checked her weapons, Daniel cleared his throat. "Uh…Sam? Looks like someone beat us here." He pointed and Sam looked. Dozens of vampires were pouring out of the warehouse, fleeing into the night.

"What the hell…?" she muttered. She pulled a gun free and slowly approached the warehouse. Before she could take two steps, a figure landed behind her and rested a sword against her neck.

"Drop it pal," Jack said, aiming his gun at the stranger.

The figure began chuckling. "At least someone is watching your back," he said. He removed the sword and sheathed it on his back.

"Bite me," Sam retorted, turning to the stranger.

He had long, dark, blood red hair that was tied back, several silver hoop earrings in both ears, and was dressed completely in black. He turned to the rest of SG-1 and they noticed he wore a pendant similar to Sam's.

"So who're your human friends?" the stranger asked.

"Allow me to introduce Jack O'Neill, Teal'c, and Daniel Jackson."

"I know you," he said to Daniel. "You're the one who claimed the pyramids were built sooner than originally thought."

"That's right."

"I like your theory. And I believe you."

"You do?" Daniel asked, perking up.

"Of course. My grandparents were there when they were built," the man said with a grin. They could see his vampire teeth glinting in the streetlights.

"Figures," Jack muttered.

"This is Dante," Sam introduced. "My older brother."

"You have another brother?" Daniel asked.

"Exactly how much of an older brother are you?" Jack asked.

"About…five hundred years or so. I don't really keep count," Dante answered.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Humans are disappearing off of the streets. They've mostly been homeless people, but within the last few days several people have been taken from homes. Council sent me to find out why," Dante answered. "What about you?"

"Two people were taken. My friend Janet and her adopted daughter. I was hoping for a lead here."

"Might have it," Dante said. "Follow me." He led them to a dark alley where a single figure was chained to a fire escape by his hands and feet.

"Nice to see you haven't lost your touch," Sam grinned.

Dante made a face but brought the figure down. "This is Vincent. Been tracking him for a while." Dante pulled out a dagger and rammed it into Vincent's shoulder, pinning him to the brick wall. Vincent screamed in pain.

"Won't someone hear him?" Daniel asked.

Sam shook her head. "Nope."

"Now Vincent, you're going to tell us all we want to know," Dante growled.

"Burn in hell blood traitors!" Vincent spat.

Dante grinned and pulled out another dagger. "I'm not going to kill you outright unless you don't tell us what we want to know; I'm going to make sure you go slow. But if you tell us everything you know, I might just let you go."

"You lie," Vincent said.

Dante shrugged and sliced the other man across the arm. Vincent grunted in pain. "Silver dagger Vince. Now tell me what I need to know."

"Bite me," Vincent snarled.

Dante shook his head and in the blink of an eye, sliced Vincent's left arm off. Vincent screamed in pain while Dante rested the blade over the other arm. "I'll start on the fingers if you aren't cooperative. And trust me, I won't run out of things to cut off," Dante said.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

"That was informative," Sam said as they headed back for their vehicles.

"Why'd you let him go though?" Daniel asked.

Dante grinned. "He's allowed to run, but he doesn't realize he's on a leash."

Sam grinned. "You tagged him," she stated more than asked.

Dante nodded. "If I'm correct, he'll lead us to where your two friends are being held." He swung his leg over a black motorcycle and started the engine. "Let's go," he ordered and roared off into the night.

"He hasn't changed," Sam said. They piled into the car and followed Dante through the streets of Colorado Springs. After several hours of driving, they pulled to a halt outside of an old abandoned church in a forested clearing just past the outskirts of the city. Dante walked over to SG-1.

"You three stay here," he ordered.

"We're going with you," Jack countered.

"Not this time," Sam said softly.

"What? I'm the Colonel here, not you," he said.

"You have no idea in what you're dealing with. There are dozens of vampires down there who will kill you first chance they get. I refuse to be responsible for your deaths. So stay up here," Sam snapped.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"This is an ancient temple dedicated to the mother of vampires," Dante said, looking at the entrance that led underground. He looked back at them at the rain began pouring down. "A temple dedicated to Lilith."

"So the inhabitants of this temple worship the one called Lilith?" Teal'c asked.

Sam nodded. "They'll kill anything that isn't a vampire." She grabbed an Uzi and loaded it before grabbing another. "If anything comes out of that temple and isn't either me or Dante, kill it if it gets close to you."

Dante grabbed a shotgun and loaded it. "Stay in the car and don't make yourself a target." The two vampire siblings turned and headed for the entrance to the temple. They silently crept down the stairs and made their way towards the main chamber.

Dante motioned for Sam to stop and the pair blended into the shadows. A patrol of two vampires passed by. After they had gone, Sam and Dante continued on their way. They soon came to a railing that overlooked the main chamber. They looked down and their eyes widened and narrowed in shock.

Dante glanced over at Sam and motioned for her to stay where she was. He jumped up onto the railing and shoved the shotgun into his coat. He pulled out a pair of Berettas and leapt off of the railing. He emptied both clips on his descent and as he landed pulled the shotgun free.

He looked at the remaining shocked vampires; his eyes were extremely light blue and blazing. "Hi kids," he grinned and began firing.

Sam shook her head at her brother before leaping off of the landing. She landed on the ground and began firing at the fleeing vampires. Dante tossed the empty shotgun aside and pulled out another pair of Berettas. Within minutes, the vampires in the temple had fled, leaving only Sam and Dante there.

As Sam secured the room Dante made his way up to the altar. He pulled the chains free from the woman's wrists and ankles before removing his coat and covering her naked form. Dante looked at the woman's face and studied it.

"Clear," Sam said, halting next to him. She looked down and her eyes hardened. Dante looked at his sister from the corner of his eye.

"This one of your friends?" he asked.

"Janet," she confirmed.

Dante glanced at the back wall and began to look away when he did a double take. His eyes widened in fear. "By the gods," he whispered.

"What?" Sam asked. She followed his gaze and her own eyes widened. "Is…is that…?" she stammered.

Dante pulled out a digital camera and snapped several pictures of the back wall. "Let's go," he said. He wrapped his coat around Janet's unconscious form and the two headed for the entrance. They reached the surface and headed for the car.

"Carter?" Jack asked.

"Here," she answered. "You three all right?"

"We're good. Saw a bunch of vampires fleeing and they looked ready to crap their pants," Jack replied.

"Is that…Janet?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah. Cassie wasn't down there," Sam answered as Dante gently set Janet on the ground. "And things got a bit more complicated."

"How so?" Teal'c questioned.

"They were worshipping Lilith, almost like they were preparing for her arrival," Sam said. She looked at Dante. "How is she?"

"Isn't Lilith dead?" Daniel asked.

Sam looked at him. "We found a tapestry that tells of the rebirth of the vampire mother," she said.

"Damn it," Dante snarled.

"What?" SG-1 chorused.

"She's been tainted," he said.

"Tainted?" Sam repeated.

"You mean poisoned?" Daniel asked.

"You could say that," Dante said. He looked at Sam. "She's been infused with vampire and Lycan blood."

"Lycan?" Jack repeated. "The hell is that?"

Sam looked at him. "Werewolves."

"Y…you mean they're real too?" Daniel sputtered.

Dante stood and looked Sam in the eye. "If you want to save her then she needs to be brought in."

"I know. I'll bring her," she said.

"No. I'll take her. You bring your friends. You're still not particularly liked all that much in the house," Dante said to her.

"All right. We'll follow. Just go," Sam said.

Dante nodded and picked Janet up. He hurried over to his motorcycle and got on, Janet in front of him. He started the machine and took off, disappearing into the night. SG-1 headed for the car.

"Why is it a big deal about vampire and Lycan blood being infused into a human?" Daniel asked.

"Because our separate species can't combine. It's been proven. We may get along, but our cells don't. They destroy each other."

"Is there a cure?" Jack asked.

"We do have a treatment, but there's only a fifty percent survival rate."

"How many people has this treatment been performed upon?" Teal'c queried.

"Ten people since the method was developed," Sam answered.

"When was it developed?" Daniel asked.

"Twenty years ago."

"How many people have this done to them?"

"More than we know about," she answered. She started the car and sped off into the night. "The vampires that follow Lilith inject the tainted blood into sacrifices for Lilith," she explained as she drove. "I have a feeling a war is on the horizon between vampires." She looked at her friends. "And you all are caught in the middle." She shifted the gear and went faster.

* * *

Nice people review you know. So if you're a nice person, you'll click that little button that says review. Anonymous reviews are welcome as well as signed. So prove you're a nice person and click the review button. Please?...if you're still reading this you aren't reviewing...why aren't you reviewing?...you're still reading this, aren't you? Well cut it out and start reviewing!

Sam: If you'd stop typing stuff for them to read, they'll review.

Um...I knew that! I was uh...just testing...something...I need my mind back...

Jack: That's an understatement.

That's it! You're getting a needle in your arm! Oh Janet!

Jack: Crud.


	5. Vampire Mansion

Here's another chapter for you guys. And while this story isn't originally intended to be a crossover with _Underworld_, there are some similar elements because I wanted them. And I got a review asking about the whole Jolinar thing and tying it into this. I must admit that the Jolinar thing slipped my mind, but I'll try to add it in to either this story or a later one.

And I just saw _Underworld: Evolution_ last night and it was awesome! Can't wait for it to come out on DVD now. Go see it if you can!

Recognizable stuff ain't mine, so on and so forth.

* * *

Dante parked his motorcycle near the mansion and got off. He carefully lifted Janet's shaking body into his arms and hurried inside. Vampires who were lounging around in the main hall glanced at him with a pompous gleam in their eye before turning away from him. Dante ignored the hedonistic vampires and made his way down to one of the sub-levels where the laboratory was.

An older looking vampire looked up at his approach. "Lord Dante," he greeted.

"She's been tainted Draven," Dante said, setting Janet down on the table. "I don't know for how long. Several days at the most from what I heard."

Draven pulled out several pouches of blood along with a dozen or so needles. "Where did you find her?" Draven inquired as he began working.

Before Dante could reply, an older looking vampire than Draven came into the lab. "I was told you returned. And with another tainted human," he added, looking at Janet. "You found her in a temple dedicated to Lilith then?"

"Yes my Lord," Dante answered. "And there's something else as well."

The vampire lord looked at him. "What?"

"On the back wall behind the altar, there was a tapestry with a prophecy on it."

"That is not so unusual," the lord said.

"It told of the rebirth of Lilith," Dante said.

"You are certain?" the lord demanded.

"I photographed it," Dante confirmed. "There's more to it. This woman is a friend of Samantha Carter's. She's on her way here now with the team she works with."

"Very well," the leader said.

"This woman's adopted daughter was also taken," Dante added.

"We will worry about that later. Right now we need to locate these cultists and put a stop to them once and for all. Get the pictures of the tapestry in my hands as quickly as you can. We must start translating them."

Dante inclined his head. "Yes my lord." He and Draven watched their lord leave the room. Draven finished hooking up the bags and allowed them to begin flowing. He opened a valve to another bag and Janet's own blood began pouring out.

"You do realize she has a fifty-fifty chance of surviving, right?" Draven asked.

Dante nodded as the other vampire pulled a sheet over Janet that allowed him to take his coat back. "I know. At least she has a chance." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Let me know if there's any change."

Draven nodded. "Do you think the cultists are trying to revive the Dark Mother?"

"Anything's possible. But if they are, gods help us all," Dante answered. He walked out of the lab and headed up to his own room. He shut himself inside and tossed his coat against one of the chairs. He removed his weapons and quickly changed into a pair of loose fitting black leather pants and a black baggy shirt. He grabbed the camera and hooked it up to his laptop to download the pictures. Once it was done, he printed off several copies of each picture and slid them into a large envelope.

He walked out of his room and began heading for the vampire lord's room when a guard came up to him. "There are four strangers here who say they're with you," she reported. Dante nodded and walked into the main chamber.

"Nice place," Jack said as Dante came into view.

"Don't speak human," Dante hissed. "Now follow me." He turned and began leading them deeper into the mansion.

As Jack opened his mouth to reply Sam grabbed his arm tightly. "Say nothing," she warned. "No human has ever entered this house and lived. The man we're going to see is named Viktor. He's the eldest of all living vampires and rules this coven. Don't say a word unless he tells you to, is that clear?"

The three nodded. Daniel mimed if he could talk. Sam nodded. "I thought you didn't come here."

"I don't," she said.

"Then how do you know about this Viktor and everything's that's been going on?" Daniel questioned.

The group halted outside a set of large doors. "Viktor is my grandfather," Sam answered as Dante pushed the doors open. The three men of SG-1's eyes widened in shock and numbly followed the vampire siblings inside to the center of the room.

Sam and Dante immediately knelt down. "Rise," Viktor ordered.

"The photographs," Dante said as he rose to his feet. He held out the envelope and Viktor took it.

"You saw this prophecy as well Alexia?" Viktor asked as he quickly flipped through the photos.

"I did my lord," Sam answered, her eyes lowered.

Viktor stood from his chair and walked towards the group, stopping just in front of Sam. He reached out and tilted her head up with his hand. "You are in no trouble child," he said softly. He slowly withdrew his hand and stared at Sam.

"My lord?" Sam asked, confusion on her face.

Viktor looked at Dante. "How could you not sense it in her?" he demanded angrily, his eyes blazing light blue.

Dante looked even more confused than Sam. "Sense what?"

"She's been tainted! By a Goa'uld!" the vampire elder roared.

"It was an off-shoot of the Goa'uld known as the Tok'ra," Sam began when Viktor slapped her across the face. Sam closed her eyes, blood leaking out from her split lip. She bowed her head as Viktor returned to his chair.

"I am sorry Alexia. But no vampire is allowed to be free after being possessed by a Goa'uld." Viktor's voice hardened. "The Council will convene and decide your fate."

"You got a…" Jack began when Dante shook his head. Jack fell silent but glared angrily at Viktor.

"You wish to say something to me human?" Viktor demanded.

"I do…sir," Daniel quickly said. "I know I don't know anything about your people's history or culture, but I do know that the Tok'ra are not evil as their counter-parts are. They've been attempting to defeat the Goa'uld for centuries, if not millennia. And it was a Tok'ra, not a Goa'uld, that took brief shelter in Sam before dying. But not before the Tok'ra sacrificed it's life for her."

"And who are you human?" Viktor demanded.

"I'm Daniel Jackson."

"I have read of you," Viktor said, some of the harshness of his voice gone. "The fact that you speak of the Goa'uld and have a Jaffa among you proves that you use the ring Ra once used here." Viktor looked at Teal'c. "And who are you Jaffa?"

"I am Teal'c. Former First Prime to the false god Apophis."

"Apophis? He still lives?"

A satisfied smile appeared on Teal'c's face. "He is a dead false god."

Viktor sighed. "I believe you, but this does not change the fact that you were possessed by a symbiote. It cannot be ignored. And with the possibility that Lilith could rise again, the other two elders must be awakened immediately."

Sam lifted her head. "I understand."

"My lord, I know we have laws and rules in place for a reason. Good reasons," Dante added at Viktor's look. "But even the best rules must be bent from time to time. Things can't always remain the same."

Viktor leaned back in his chair. "You are wise for one so young Dante. Alexia's fate will be decided after this incident has been dealt with." He looked up as a guard stepped in. "What?"

"Forgive me my lord, but the human brought in by Dante is awakening."

"Go," Viktor said to Dante and the others. They bowed and left. Dante led them through the halls of the mansion and down into the lab.

"Why did he call you Alexia?" Daniel asked.

"It's my vampire name," Sam answered as they walked into the lab.

"What the hell…?" Jack murmured as he saw the tubes and bags of blood.

"Her blood had to be purged," Draven explained. "We drain the tainted blood while we pump fresh blood in."

"You don't know what blood type she is," Daniel said.

"O negative blood Daniel," Sam said.

"How do you know that?" Teal'c asked.

"I smelled it," she said. "Least now we've had more successes than failures."

"She's not out of the woods yet," Dante said. "She'll have to stay here for several days to insure that the tainted cells have all been removed from her blood. It'll take a while for her to completely wake up. Come on. I'll show you all to your rooms."

* * *

Hoped ya liked it. The next chapter is longer than this one. It's all I have written this far. I'll continue to work on it, promise. 'Cuz if I didn't you'd guys attack me or something like that. So review! 


	6. Intrusion

Here's a nice long chapter to satisfy you guys. And don't worry, I do have more chapters for the following days to come. I would also like to say that I have a generalized idea on where I want this story/series to go and it might, make that most likely, end up being closely related with the _Underworld_ stories. If that upsets anyone, I apologize but don't blame me. Blame the voices in my head. They told me to write it like that.

That's all I have to say for now, so onward with the reading of the words and the commas and the...I'm rambling...I'll shut up now and let you read.

You know the routine; the familiar elements of this story aren't mine.

* * *

Several days later, Dante walked into the lab and looked at Draven. "What's up?"

"She's ready to be moved out. She's a fighter," Draven said.

"I'll place her in my room," Dante said. "She'll still be weak for a while."

"Wise choice," Draven agreed.

Dante easily picked up Janet and made his way back to his room. He closed the doors behind him and gently set her down on his bed. He pulled out the clothes that Sam had retrieved for Janet two days ago and set them on the bed. He walked over to the fireplace and placed several logs in. Before he could light it he heard the sound of the safety being taken off of a gun.

"Stand up and turn around slowly," a feminine voice said.

Dante held his hands out and slowly turned at he stood. He saw Janet aiming one of his guns at him, the blanket from the infirmary starting to fall off. He shut his eyes and lowered his head.

"What?" Janet demanded.

"There are clothes on the bed you might consider putting on," he said. He heard the rustling of clothes being hastily put on. "Safe to look?"

"Where the hell am I?" Janet demanded.

Dante lifted his head and opened his eyes. "You're safe. My name's Dante."

"Where's my daughter?"

"I don't know," Dante answered. "We found you in a temple about to be sacrificed. You were near death and I brought you here to receive treatment. You've been unconscious for the last week or so."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" she demanded.

"I know your friends. Sam, Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c."

"Where are they?"

"Resting except for…" Dante began when he was suddenly cut off by the doors opening. He saw the gun in Janet's hand waver and stepped aside to allow Sam into the room. Sam hurried over to Janet's side and hugged the woman.

"We've been so worried," Sam said.

"Where's Cassie?" Janet asked.

Sam bowed her head. "We don't know. But I have a lot to fill you in on. If you're up for it."

"I'm a bit hungry," Janet admitted.

"I'll get you something," Dante said. "Any preferences?" Janet shook her head and Dante left the room.

"You're lucky we found you when we did. If we had been any later, you would have died," Sam said, taking the gun from Janet's hand. She motioned for Janet to sit down and began explaining her history.

Dante walked in after Sam had almost finished, a tray laden with water, a bowl of meat broth, sliced ham and bread, and some vegetables in his hand. He placed it down on the table near the bed. "Hope this is okay," he said to Janet.

"Thank you," Janet said.

Dante nodded. "Do you remember anything at all from when you were taken?"

She shook her head. "Just incoherent voices. Everything's a bit muddled and blurred together."

As Dante opened his mouth to say something, alarms began blaring throughout the house. A guard ran into the house, slightly breathless. "The perimeter has been breached," he said.

"By what?" Dante demanded.

"A pack of lycans. There's ten of them. And they're bearing the mark of Lilith."

Dante's eyes hardened and he loaded up with several pistols. He grabbed another pair and turned to Sam and Janet. "Lock yourselves in here and don't open the door until I come for you."

"What about the rest of my team?" Sam demanded.

Dante paused at the door, his eyes feral blue. "That's who I'm going to get. I'll be back." He opened the door and left the room.

Janet looked at Sam. "I thought you said vampires got along with werewolves."

"Not all immortals are good," Sam answered.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

Dante made his way through the mansion, many of the aristocratic vampires cowering in the corners. Dante curled his lip at them but ignored them as he continued on his way to his sister's friends' room. He made it to the door and shoved it open, surprising the three men inside.

"The hell is going on?" Jack demanded.

"You still have the guns with silver?" Dante asked.

"Indeed," Teal'c confirmed.

"Get them out and get ready. I'm taking you down to Sam and Janet. You'll be safer there," Dante said.

"Safe from what?" Daniel asked.

Dante looked at them. "Lycans dedicated and loyal to Lilith. They'll kill you if they get a chance. Now let's go." He led them back through the halls and they nearly made it to Dante's room when two lycans leapt in their way, roaring. Without hesitating Dante shot his arms out and began firing round after round into the Lycans. One went down while the other charged them.

Dante dropped his emptied guns and reached for another set when Teal'c fired off a shot, hitting the lycan square in the head. Dante picked up his fallen guns and swiftly reloaded them. He walked up to the second lycan and emptied five rounds into the creature's chest and head. He then moved to the other one and did the same thing.

"Come on," he said, changing clips again. They made it to the room without further incident and the three men immediately went over to their friends.

"What was that out there?" Sam demanded.

"Two lycans," Dante answered. "You five stay here. I've some hunting to do."

"Dante…" Sam began.

"Stay here and keep an eye on them. We both know they'd never survive a lycan attack," Dante said. He slipped out of the room before anything further could be said. Sam sighed and made sure the door was locked.

"Life is never dull with us is it?" Jack asked, leaning against the bedpost.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

"Something wrong Sam?" Janet asked.

"The lycans shouldn't have been able to get in here. Not with all the security I've seen. There's no way."

"Are you saying someone let them in?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know. It's a possibility. One that no one in this house is going to like." She fell silent and the group followed suit.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

"How did they get in?" Viktor demanded several hours later.

"Not sure," Dante answered. "They shouldn't have been able to."

"They seemed to be searching for someone," Draven put in. "Or maybe something; we're not sure."

"Did any lycans survive?"

"Just one," Dante answered.

Viktor nodded. "Bring your friends. We shall have a talk with this animal."

Dante bowed his head and headed for his room. He opened the door and SG-1 and Janet rose to their feet. "What's up?" Sam asked.

"Follow me," Dante ordered. He led them out of the room and down to the basement. They walked into a vault like chamber. The floor was tiled marble, three dull gold circular plates set into the floor. The room was cool, giving the non-vampires a slight chill, but they ignored it. At the far end of the room was an alcove along with a stone table that had a chair built in. Sitting in the chair was Viktor, his short hair slicked back, his eyes narrowed at the kneeling figure in front of him who was chained to the floor between two of the plates.

"Now you will tell us what we want to know," Viktor said. "Or you shall suffer greatly," he threatened.

"I'll never betray my mistress," the lycan said. Dante rammed a knife into the lycan's shoulder. The lycan screamed in pain and Dante removed the weapon. When the lycan still refused to talk, Dante rammed the dagger in again and again until Viktor motioned him to stop. Dante complied.

"Now tell us," Viktor ordered.

"All right…all right," the lycan whimpered. "We were searching for someone here. A certain individual."

"The mother of the girl you took?" Sam asked.

"No. She along with the others were merely bait for the one we seek."

"Who do you seek?" Jack asked.

"A vampire of a now forbidden union. No one knows what he is capable of, but he is the key to resurrecting my mistress."

"A human and vampire union?" Sam asked.

"No. There have been unions like that for centuries," Dante said. "They wouldn't need to charge in here for someone like that."

"Get to the point," Viktor growled.

"There was a prophecy made when Lilith was banished. A vampire would be born of two elders and his blood alone would return Lilith to glory. For centuries we have watched and waited for this vampire to come, but every time it seemed it would happen, our source would be found dead before reporting to us. But now we know this vampire lives. He has proven himself."

"Of whom do you speak?" Viktor demanded.

"The son of Amelia and Alexander." The lycan smiled. "And he is in this room."

Viktor rose to his feet and snapped the lycan's neck. He looked at Dante then at the others. "You mortals, leave us," he ordered.

"You can tell them what you're about to tell me," Sam said. "They'll find it out from me anyway."

"Do not question me Alexia!" Viktor snapped. He looked at the three men and Janet. "Leave now!"

"We'll be outside," Jack said. They reluctantly left the room and the doors closed behind them.

"What?" Sam demanded. "What's so important that you couldn't tell them?"

"Sam…I…I'm the son of Amelia and Alexander," Dante said slowly.

"How? I thought that we…"

"We are siblings. Amelia…she's your mother as well."

"My mother's dead. She was burned in a car wreck," Sam said.

"I am sorry Alexia, but that was a ruse," Viktor said. "Long ago, we elders decided that it would be best for only one of us to rule at a time. Your mother fell in love with a human towards the end of her reign. When the Awakening Ceremony drew near, she had to come up with a way to leave your father."

"Why not just tell him?" Sam asked. "He knew what she was."

"Exactly. He knew _what_ she was, not _who_ she was. She kept her identity from him a secret so as not to put him or you in danger. When your father failed to pick her up that day and she got in the taxi, her death was faked to…to give you three a sense of closure," Viktor explained.

"Why didn't you tell me when I was old enough?" Sam asked.

"A human and vampire union has never lasted for very long, only because the offspring ends up hunting the cultists and gets killed eventually. You chose a different fate than they and we did not know for how long you would live. Amelia will still not be reawakened for almost two more centuries," Viktor replied.

"So you were going to keep up the lie?"

"Sam, would you have sat around knowing your mother was sleeping for two centuries?" Dante asked.

"I…I guess not," she admitted. "But how were you born if you're only five centuries old?"

"At the end of his reign, Alexander and Amelia…yeah…" Dante said. "Several months later I was born."

"And I thought I had family issues before," Sam muttered.

"If what this lycan said was true Alexia, then Dante holds the fate of us all," Viktor said. "Lilith's cultists cannot get a hold of him." Sam sighed and nodded.

* * *

Not bad eh? I liked it. Nice people read the story, great people read and review the story. Come on, it doesn't take that long to review. Just press the little button that says review. The review can just be two words long, like "Great story" or something like that. Not that hard to review. Trust me.

Until next time loyal readers and reviewers!...which will be tomorrow actually...


	7. Talks and Risks

Okay, you know how at the beginning of this story I said the vampires in here wouldn't be affected by sunlight? Well...I decided they are going to be. And they will still be affected by silver too. And I know this fic is closely related to the whole _Underworld_ series and I am doing my best not to make it a complete rip-off. But it is a little hard to write an original vampire story when so many people have done so in film and book; especially if ideas are paralleled.

Anywho, here's today's chapter. Hope you guys like it.

Not mine, never will be, leave me alone about it.

* * *

"You all right Sam?" Daniel asked as Sam walked out of the room.

"Yeah," she replied. "I'll be up in my room," she said.

"She looked distracted," Jack said.

"I shall speak with her," Teal'c said and trailed after Sam. He ignored the lounging vampires in the halls and rooms and did not stop until he reached the room SG-1 and Janet were staying in. He knocked on the door and slipped inside.

Sam was standing near the window, the moonlight illuminating her face. Teal'c halted several feet away from her, his hands clasped behind his back. "Teal'c," Sam acknowledged without turning.

"Are you well Major Carter? You seem distracted by something."

Sam bowed her head and folded her arms over her chest. "I…I don't know…"

"I will keep your confidence Major Carter, if you wish to tell me anything," Teal'c said.

She nodded. "I just found out my mother is still alive."

"Is that not good news?" Teal'c asked.

"It is, but it isn't. She's in a hibernate-like sleep and won't be awakened for almost two hundred years. And no one thought it wise to tell me she was not only alive, but she's also an elder."

"An elder?" Teal'c repeated.

"One of the oldest knownvampires," Sam answered. "I understand their reasoning for not telling me though."

"You do?"

"A human-vampire hybrid has never lived longer than fifty years or so. They end up getting killed. But since I didn't choose to live my life similar to them, no one knows exactly how long I'll live," Sam explained. She turned away from the window and leaned against the wall, looking at Teal'c. "What's on your mind? You look distracted as well," she said.

"Since finding out about your abilities, I have been trying to figure out why Jolinar of Malkshur did not use your powers to flee the SGC when she was in control of your body," he said. "As of yet, I have not come up with an explanation."

"She knew I didn't want my secret out. She used a bit of my strength when hitting Colonel O'Neill though."

"You could have attributed the powers displayed to her," Teal'c pointed out.

"And have the NID drag me in to experiment on me to see if any residual power was left? They really would have found out my secret then Teal'c. Jolinar knew that. She didn't want that to happen to me."

"She did not save your life, did she?" Teal'c asked.

Sam smiled sheepishly, her cheeks reddening. "Not really. She would have if she needed to, but because of the vampire part of me…" she trailed off with a shrug. "You can tell the others about what really happened with Jolinar if you want."

"Only if they ask," Teal'c said.

Sam glanced out of the window and saw the sun beginning to rise before the heavy curtains automatically blocked the sun. Teal'c frowned and cocked his head. Sam saw his confusion and arched a brow.

"I thought vampires were not adversely affected by sunlight," he said.

"If they're wearing sun block they're not," Sam said. "All I know about it is that there's something in a vampire's DNA that is negatively affected by sunlight. My mother always wore long sleeves and pants with gloves and usually stayed in the shade on sunny days. She's actually the reason why we lived in Alaska for so long."

"It is continually dark there for months on end," Teal'c said.

Sam nodded. "And on sunny days in summer it's still pretty cold but she was able to get away with wearing long sleeves and gloves and the like."

"Fascinating," Teal'c said. "But why are you not affect by the sun's light?"

"I'm half human Teal'c. People often refer to what I am as a Dhampir."

"I see," Teal'c said. "What will be done about the cultists?" he asked, deciding to change the topic.

Sam shrugged. "I'm not sure. We still need to find Cassie."

"Indeed. General Hammond is becoming most anxious that we return to our duties at the base."

"I'm not leaving the search until Cassie is found. I don't care what happens to me. No one messes with my friends."

"Of this I am aware." Teal'c walked over to Sam and rested a hand on her shoulder. "And you will not be alone."

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

"My order stands Dante. You will not be allowed out of this mansion until these cultists are stopped. If they get their hands on you…" Viktor began.

"If. But they won't. I'm no safer here than anywhere else. You know we have a traitor in our midst. What's more, there's still an innocent kid out there caught in the middle of our civil war. I'm not going to leave Sam and her friends alone to try and find her!" Dante argued.

"The Council has spoken Dante! You will remain here. Amelia and Alexander will be awakened in a few short hours. And they will support the Council's decision. I will not hear anymore on the subject Dante," Viktor said, walking away.

Dante glared after the elder, his eyes feral blue. He angrily clenched his right hand into a fist and stormed off into the sparring area. He grabbed some of his handguns and stood in the firing range. He hit a button and a plaster statue rose about twenty feet away. He undid the safety and began emptying the clip into the statue. He stopped when the clip was empty and began changing them out.

Janet walked up to Dante. "I heard that the elder Viktor won't let you leave the mansion," she said softly. "Why?"

"How could you have heard that?" Dante asked.

"I was wandering the halls and got lost," Janet admitted embarrassingly.

Dante gave her a small smile. "He's not letting anyone leave actually. Not till we find out who let the lycans in."

"Wise idea. But I need to find my daughter," Janet said.

"She's not your biological daughter, is she?" Dante asked.

Janet folded her arms and shook her head. "She's an orphan. Sole survivor of a plague in her village." She looked at Dante. "What about you? Do you have any children?" she asked.

"No. What I do right now is too dangerous for me to have a family." He set the gun down and leaned against one of the partitions. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Still a bit tired though."

"Count yourself lucky. Few people can survive a vampire-lycan blood infusion for as long as you did."

"Lucky me." Janet's eyes hardened. "If they did that to my daughter and she doesn't survive those cultists are going to be sorry."

Dante chuckled. "Remind me never to piss you off."

Janet glanced at the bullet-riddled statue. "Likewise."

"How are your friends?" Dante asked.

"They'll be fine. Worried about Cassie but they're fine. Will we be able to see this Awakening Ceremony? Daniel's pretty interested in it."

"It's up to Viktor and the Council," Dante answered. "Might be able to though." He folded his arms and looked Janet in the eye. "Do you remember anything about being taken, where you were, stuff like that?"

Janet shook her head. "Just flashes and voices; nothing coherent. I've been meditating and trying every memory recall technique I know to find out what I can to help Cassie, but nothing."

Dante let out a slow breath and stared at the floor before looking Janet in the eye. "There might be a way," he said slowly.

"Tell me please," she begged.

"Let me change first," he said. "Meet me in my room in ten minutes." Janet nodded and Dante left with his guns.

Janet began wandering through the halls, slowly making her way towards Dante's room. Figuring that it had been ten minutes she walked to Dante's door, knocked, and walked in. She halted in her tracks when she saw him buckling on his belt to his leather pants, his broad, bare back to her. He turned and Janet's breath caught in her throat.

"I…I'd thought it had been ten minutes," she stammered, her face red.

Dante smiled and Janet's heart began to beat faster. "Don't worry about it. This makes us even."

Realization dawned on Janet and her face turned bright red. Dante chuckled and pulled on a black, long sleeve button up shirt. He began buttoning it and made sure his door was closed and locked. He motioned for Janet to have a seat and they both sat down. Dante tied his hair back.

"You said there was a way for me to remember?" Janet asked.

"Yeah," he said. "But it breaks a major law the Council set in place years ago."

Janet frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Humans, lycans, vampires; they all have genetic memories. Memories that live in their blood. As soon as they are born, the blood memories begin. When a vampire drinks the blood of one of these people, they gain access to the person's blood memories. Everything that happened to the person, the vampire knows."

"But why would that break a law?"

"Sam must not have told you that part yet. Once we were able to create a synthetic blood serum, all feeding off of humans was forbidden. To drink the blood of a human is a violation of the law. The punishment is harsh."

"What's the punishment?" Janet asked.

Dante shifted uncomfortably. "Death by starvation."

"That's a horrible death for anyone."

"It's worse for a vampire. The blood thirst gets so bad that we begin to drink our own blood if we can't get to another source. Eventually we die."

"How long does it take?" Janet asked.

Dante shrugged. "Depends on the person. But it can take anywhere from two days to a week. I've only seen it once and it was not pleasant."

"So even if the person offers their blood willingly, the vampire responsible is still punished for it?" Dante nodded. "But doesn't the human become a vampire if bitten?"

"No. There has to be a blood exchange from vampire to human in order for the human to be changed," Dante explained.

"So my blood memories could provide a way for us to find Cassie. That's what you're basically saying," Janet said.

"Yeah," Dante agreed.

"You'd…you'd be willing to risk death just to find out what happened to my daughter?" she asked in disbelief.

"Some things are worth the risk," Dante answered. "But I'll only do it if you ask me to," he added.

"They could find out though. The Council. I…as much as I want my daughter back I can't let you take that risk," Janet said. "Doing that would be selfish."

"Then I'm offering," Dante said.

Janet saw the determined look in his eyes and was speechless, torn at what to do. She shifted in her chair a little. "Will…will it hurt much?" she asked softly.

"It hurts a little. Have you given blood before?" Janet nodded. "It's similar to that. But are you sure about this? Everything you've experienced in your life I'll see it."

"I'm sure," she said. "Just…don't tell anyone?"

"You have my word Janet. I'll take your secrets to the grave with me."

"Where are you going to…?"

"Somewhere not easily seen would be wise," Dante said.

"I wear long sleeves a lot so…arm maybe?"

"You'll have to make sure no one sees it. Not even your friends."

"I understand," Janet said.

Dante nodded and rose to his feet. He walked over to Janet and knelt down next to her as she rolled up her sleeve. He carefully took her arm and pulled it close to his mouth. He slid his teeth into her skin as gently as possible and slowly began drinking her blood. Visions began appearing in Dante's mind and he sifted through them, working as quickly as he could to avoid anyone catching him.

* * *

The plot is beginning to thicken. Stay tuned for tomorrow's chapter, but until then, review please! 


	8. Awakening and Truth

All righty, here's another chapter for ya guys. Hope ya like it. Getting closer to the end, but don't worry. There will be a sequel to this...and a sequel to the sequel...so don't go stressing out about how I end this. Just read and enjoy it.

While much of the beginning of this story was based (probably a bit too heavily) on _Underworld_, it should begin to deviate from that series now, or at least in future chapters. The following sequels (especially the second sequel I have planned :giggles evilly:) will be from my own mind, so be very afraid. But more of that once we get there loyal readers. Now on with the show...er...fic!

Own nothing I do not...not even a mind...anyone know where I can get a mind for cheap?

* * *

Janet wrapped her arm and rolled her sleeve down. She looked at Dante as he sat himself down in a chair, his eyes closed. A faint smile formed on his face and he opened his eyes. Janet tilted her head to one side.

"I know where she is," he said.

As Janet opened her mouth to reply there was a knock on the door. Dante rose to his feet and opened the door. "The Awakening is about to begin my lord. Your friends are invited as well."

"Thanks," Dante said and the guard left. Dante looked back at Janet. "You feel up to going?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Dante nodded and they headed down to the chamber. They walked inside and stood against one of the walls near SG-1. Daniel maneuvered his way over to Dante.

"What happens in a ceremony like this?" he asked.

"You'll see," Dante answered. Daniel nodded, falling silent.

They watched as Viktor entered the room, the vampires all dropping to their knees. They stood back up and Viktor approached Alexander's tomb. A guard bent down and opened the lock. The sound of hydraulics met everyone's ears and the lid of the tomb slid away. A long, topless coffin slid up into view and the guard tilted it down so it was parallel with the floor. He pressed a button on the side before backing away. Viktor stood near the desiccated body of Alexander. He brought his wrist up to his mouth and bit himself. He held out his cut wrist over a small collecting plate that gathered the dropping blood and funneled it directly into Alexander's mouth. Viktor lowered his arm and several vampires came over and carried the coffin to the table.

As they began hooking up bags of blood to Alexander, the guard opened Amelia's tomb. Her coffin rose from the depths of the tomb and was leveled out. Viktor did the same thing as he did with Alexander and Amelia's body was carried up and placed next to Alexander's. Bags of blood were also hooked up to her as well.

"It is done," Viktor said and vampires lining the walls began to leave.

"That was…uneventful," Jack said.

"You were expecting a parade?" Dante asked.

"I was expecting something more extravagant than what happened," Daniel admitted. "There was no significance to it."

"There is if you're a vampire," Dante said.

"What do you mean?" Teal'c asked.

"Blood memories," Sam said.

"Memories passed through blood?" Janet asked, glancing at Sam and Dante.

"Something like that," Dante said. "We only know that vampires and lycans can do it. It's also rumored that humans have genetic memory as well."

"It hasn't been proven?" Daniel asked.

"Drinking the blood of humans is outlawed Daniel. So we can't exactly go out and experiment. Of the few cases we know about, it has happened. So it might be possible," Dante explained.

"If there is a possibility, then can't you guys do that with Janet if she agrees? It might be the best way to find Cassie," Daniel said.

"The Council would never agree to it," Viktor said as he walked over.

"How did you…?" Jack began.

"Vampire hearing," Sam muttered in his ear.

"Ah. But it could lead to the location of these cultists that you've been hunting," Jack said persuasively.

"We have considered the possibility but it will not be done," Viktor said. "It is a law that we will not break."

"The cultists break that law though. Can't you…I don't know, scan people to see if they drink human blood or the serum blood?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel, the serum blood is essentially human blood. It's an exact duplicate. No one would be able to tell the difference," Sam said.

"So why do the cultists drink real blood?" Janet asked.

"They think that they're superior to humans and should be ruling them," Dante answered. "Without our weaknesses to silver and sunlight they would have taken over a long time ago." He turned and began walking away.

Janet ran up to him. "Um, can you show me where I can get something to eat?" she asked. He nodded and they left.

"They seem pretty close," Jack commented.

Sam shrugged. "He did save her life."

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

Dante shut his door after Janet walked in and cleared off a space on his table for her tray of food. She set it down and began eating. Dante walked to his window and stared up at the sky, the stars shining in the black sky.

"Do you miss standing in the sun?" Janet asked.

He rested his right arm against the window frame "Can't miss what you've never had," he said.

She frowned. "You mean you were never human?"

"I was born a vampire," he said. "About five hundred years ago," he added.

"Talk about your older men," she murmured.

"I heard that," he said. He turned and leaned against the window frame. "What about you? You know a bit more about me than I do about you."

"What about…"

"I'd rather have a good conversation."

Janet shrugged. "What do you want to know?"

"About your life. Where and when were you born, what made you become a doctor, that sort of thing," he said.

"Not much excitement to my life really," she said. "Born about thirty years ago in Indiana, grew up and had a pretty normal life for a while." She pushed her food away and wrapped her arms around herself as long buried memories came surging to the forefront of her mind.

Dante frowned and sat across from her. "You all right?"

"I just thought I was over this thing from my past," she said.

"Want to tell me about it?" he asked. "Might help."

Janet stared through Dante. "It happened when I was a senior in high school. It was stupid and idiotic what we did."

"What?" Dante asked softly.

"It was senior prom. One of my friends had gotten a bottle of alcohol from her parents' cabinet. We were as drunk as could be. I was driving. I didn't see the oncoming car until it was too late. Tried to swerve to miss it but it didn't work." Tears were flowing freely from Janet's eyes. "When I came to, my closet friend was dead and my other two friends weren't in the best shape. They made it and were charged with underage drinking. I was charged with a DUI and sent to jail for a while since I was over eighteen. After I got out, nobody wanted to be around me so we moved."

"People do stupid things when they're young," Dante said. "Until a vampire is a century old, they're still considered a child. And stupid things are done by them."

"But have you ever killed people you've cared about?" Janet asked.

Dante fell silent. He rose to his feet and walked to his bedside table. He opened a drawer and pulled out a picture. He didn't jump when Janet touched him softly on the shoulder. He handed her the picture and walked to the fireplace, his hands on the mantle. Janet looked at the old picture and saw Dante with two people: a woman and a small boy.

"My wife and son," Dante said, answering Janet's unasked question.

"I thought you said you didn't have a family of your own," she said.

"I don't anymore," he said. "They died fifty years ago. The cultists had killed them. Because of me. My son was torn limb from limb by the lycans that were loyal to Lilith. Karen…" Dante trailed off and closed his eyes, his head bowed. "She was starved to death after being turned."

"Oh my god…" Janet breathed.

"After that I swore never to fall in love until the cultists were all dead."

"I think if you do that you'll never fall in love again," Janet said.

"Maybe," Dante admitted. Dante turned and found that Janet was inches from him. He didn't realize his hand had reached out and held hers. The two leaned in and slowly kissed.

The doors suddenly banged open and the two broke apart. Guards swarmed in and grabbed Dante. They pushed Janet away and hauled Dante out of the room. Janet hurried after them and followed them down the tomb chamber. Dante was shoved to his knees and chained to the floor. Viktor stood in front of Dante, a group of well-dressed vampires off to the side. Janet saw SG-1 against the opposite wall and was about to make her way over to them when two guards held her and forced her to stand just behind Dante. Janet watched as two other vampires came out from the back alcove. She could immediately see the similarities between these two vampires and Sam and Dante.

"You have broken the law," Viktor said. "You have drunk the blood of a human. There is only one penalty for such a crime."

"You can't!" Janet protested, struggling forward.

"Show her arms," Viktor ordered. Janet's sleeves were shoved up and the bite marks were visible.

"You monster," Sam whispered, looking at Dante.

"How could you do such a thing my son?" Alexander asked.

"I asked him to!" Janet cried. "If you're going to punish anyone, punish me! I forced him to do it!"

"Go ahead and kill me then. It's the only way to be sure that Lilith never arises."

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked.

"Didn't Viktor show you that in his blood memories? My blood's the key to resurrecting Lilith. And if he didn't show you that, then maybe you aren't aware that there is a way to bring her back," Dante said. He struggled against the chains. "That's it. You're the traitor," Dante accused, staring at Viktor.

"Ridiculous," Viktor said.

"We shall see," Amelia said. She knelt down in front of Dante and undid one of the chains. She lifted her son's wrist to her mouth and drained a small amount of blood from him. After a moment she lowered his wrist and faced Viktor. "He has betrayed us."

Alexander grabbed Viktor and shoved him to the floor. "It still does not forgive Dante for what he has done."

"Return him to his room. His fate will be decided soon enough," Amelia ordered.

Dante was lifted to his feet and hauled out of the room. He was led through the halls and shoved into his room. The door was then shut and locked. Dante knew that there would be several guards outside of his room. He sighed and reclined on his bed, unsure of what would happen to him next.

* * *

Okay, I know the whole Awakening was based off of _Underworld_, but that's one of my favorite parts of the movie and they (whoever they are) say that imitation is the best form of flattery...or something like that.But now there shouldn't be so many _Underworld_ similarities. Hope you guys liked it. Stick around for more tomorrow. Things will be getting interesting. 


	9. Preparations

Here's a friendly chapter...well...maybe not friendly but here's another chapter for you loyal readers. As of last night, this story was completed. So counting the epilogue there are about two chapters left. But don't worry. I am starting on the sequel to this today.Once I get enough of that written, it'll be posted up. So no one go freaking out about how this fic ends.

You know the routine by now so I'm not even going to say it all other than not mine.

* * *

"He drank your blood Janet!" Sam all but shouted. "That's something I can't forgive. Something no one here can forgive."

"To find my daughter! Something that you and the rest of your team have yet to do! I asked him to do it. My memory of the last two weeks will probably never return. This was the only way! So if you don't like what I asked him to do, don't blame him, blame me. Now I'm going to ask him where my daughter is, and I'm going to go get her!" Janet yelled. She turned away from Sam and headed for the door when Amelia blocked her path.

"No one is allowed to see Dante," she said.

"My daughter is missing. What would you do if our roles were reversed?"

"Probably the same thing," the vampire elder admitted. She turned to Draven. "Dante may be released from his room." Draven nodded and left the tomb chamber.

"You can't be serious," Sam said.

"I am," Amelia said. "You and your friends are allowed to leave at anytime Samantha. I know you want nothing to do with this half of your life."

"With all the lies that go on in this world I really don't," Sam growled. She spun on her heel and stormed out of the room.

Janet sighed and tried to calm herself down. "I didn't mean to cause any…"

"You didn't," Amelia said, cutting her off. "Samantha has been struggling with her vampire side for her entire life. Most Dhampir do. They sometimes have a harder time controlling the blood thirst than normal vampires."

"My lady," Draven said breathlessly. "Dante is not in his room."

"He ran?" Alexander asked.

"No my lord. He was taken. Lucius and his men are also missing."

"I knew it," Amelia growled, her eyes turning feral. "Can we track them?"

"The rain is masking the smell and tracks," Draven said. "And daylight's not far off," he added.

"Get Samantha in here now," Amelia ordered.

Several minutes later Sam was shoved into the room. "You said I could leave if I wanted," she snapped at her mother.

"That was before we knew Dante had been taken," Amelia said. "The cultists have him now."

The anger in Sam ebbed away. "How will we find him?"

"We found this in his room," Draven said, holding up a vial of red liquid.

"Blood?" Daniel asked.

"I think he was going to break out and go after Doctor Fraiser's daughter and left us the way," Draven said.

"Clever boy," Alexander said.

Amelia took the vial. "Prepare your men for tomorrow Draven. This cult will burn by the following dawn." Draven bowed and left the room.

Sam also left and headed for Dante's room. Her friends followed her and shut the door behind them. "What now?" Jack asked.

"We go after them now," Daniel suggested. "I mean, we're not exactly limited by the sun," he added.

"We don't know where Dante went," Sam said.

"Can you not view the blood memories?" Teal'c asked.

Sam shifted uncomfortably. "Sam, I know it probably disgusts you to drink real blood, but Cassie and Dante are captured and will probably die," Janet said.

"I know!" Sam yelled. She slumped down onto the bed. "I know Janet. But I can't. Normal vampires may not taste and feel the difference of the serum blood, but I do. I have to drink a more concentrated form just to stay in control. I don't know what will happen if I drink that."

"We would not let you hurt anyone Major Carter. But the world is counting on you. If we were to attack during the daylight hours, the cultists would be caught unawares and defeated easily," Teal'c said as he knelt down in front of her.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

He rested a hand on top of hers. "You are not alone Samantha," he whispered.

Sam closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. After several minutes she lifted her head and opened her eyes. "Gear up," she said.

"With what? The weapons are down in the dojo and I seriously doubt those two head vampires will let us go," Jack said.

"Here," Janet said, pushing a book on a shelf aside on the back wall. "Dante showed me this," she explained at their looks. The bookshelf slid back and to the side, revealing a large cache of weapons.

"And I thought I was a weapon nut with this stuff," Sam gaped. The team moved in and began grabbing guns and ammo clips.

Janet also geared up, grabbing not just guns, but also a pair of knives that slid up into the sleeves of her jacket. "How are we going to get the vial of Dante's blood?" Daniel asked.

"You just thought of this now?" Jack asked. Daniel shrugged.

"We won't have to," Janet said.

"What?" SG-1 chorused.

Janet pulled out a small vial from a hidden compartment in her boot. "Once Dante knew that the cultists were after him and he knew the location of Cassie he drew his own blood and put it in two vials. He gave one to me for safe keeping."

"To ensure that if he were taken before he could reveal the location the elders would know," Teal'c realized.

Janet nodded and held out the vial to Sam. "At the very least we should be able to hold them back until the others arrive."

Sam took the vial. "Lock the door," she ordered. Teal'c did so and Jack and Daniel stood guard at the door. "Please let this work," she prayed softly. She pulled off the stopper to the vial and quickly downed the contents. She made a face and tightly shut her eyes. Her hands seized into fists and she doubled over as a rush of adrenaline and pleasure erupted in her body. She opened her eyes and her friends could see that they were a vibrant, feral blue.

Sam looked at her friends and leapt towards Jack and Daniel. Teal'c was suddenly in front of her and forced her back. "It is us, your friends Samantha," Teal'c said, twisting Sam so her back was against his chest. He trapped her arms and held her tightly and she struggled wildly against him. His muscles bulged with the strain and a faint gleam of sweat glistened on his face.

"Focus Carter!" Jack ordered.

Sam's eyes shut and violently shook her head. After a moment her eyes opened, revealing their normal blue hue. "Sorry," she said softly.

"You did not hurt anyone," Teal'c said, slowly releasing her.

"I know where they are," she said. She grabbed a shotgun from the hidden cache and closed it. "Let's blow this Popsicle stand," she said. She walked to the window and shoved it opened.

"You expect us to jump three stories?" Jack asked incredulously.

Sam grinned cockily. "Don't worry. I'll catch you." She jumped up on the ledge and dropped down.

"We've done crazier things," Jack muttered. He got up on the ledge, let out a breath, and jumped down. He felt himself freefalling for several seconds before coming to a sudden stop. Thinking he had hit the ground, he cautiously opened his eyes and saw Sam holding him. She set him down, the cocky grin still on her face.

As she opened her mouth to say something he held up his hand. "Not. One. Word," he ordered, brushing himself off.

Sam shrugged and easily caught Daniel. Janet came down next and the three humans and the Dhampir looked up at Teal'c. "You're going to catch him too?" Daniel asked, looking at Sam.

"No problem," she said. She motioned Teal'c down and a moment later the large Jaffa was plummeting towards the ground. Sam jumped up and grabbed a hold of him. They landed somewhat heavily on the ground, but there were no injuries on either of them. Teal'c bowed his head his thanks.

"You must work out," Jack grinned.

"Come on," Sam said, ignoring the joke. They piled into her car and she drove away from the mansion.

"So where we going?" Janet asked.

"A graveyard."

"Why there? Wouldn't it be smarter for these guys to summon this Lilith someplace you guys normally wouldn't look?" Jack asked.

"The cemetery we're going to is where Lilith was supposedly killed and buried," Sam said. "How true that is though is questionable." She shifted gears and the car went faster. "And don't worry about us being pulled over. Cops won't see us. These are all back roads." She shifted gears again and they went faster.

After nearly an hour of driving, Sam stopped the car just outside the graveyard. They piled out of the car and retrieved their weapons from the trunk. Sam cocked the shotgun and looked at her friends.

"So what's the plan?" Jack asked.

Sam looked in the graveyard and took a deep breath in through her nose. Her nostrils flared as she breathed out and she opened her eyes. "This won't be easy. I'd understand if you guys wanted out," she said.

"Nothing in our lives is ever easy Carter. Besides, Cassie's family. No one messes with this family and gets away with it," Jack said.

Sam nodded. "Let's do this then." She turned to her friends. "So what is the plan?" she asked.

* * *

Ooohhhh...the final showdown for this fic is coming up next chapter! What will happen? Who will win? Why am I asking you so many questions when you don't know the answers? Why can't I suddenly stop speaking in...:gets smacked in head and lies on ground:

Sam: She's not going to be happy when she wakes up sir.

Jack: Who cares? She was annoying me with questions. Besides, I wanted a turn at her Playstation 2. It's my turn to play _Dragonball Z: Budokai 3_.

:Daniel and Sam roll eyes while Teal'c arches brow:

Sam: Um...if anyone's still reading this you should probably review. But don't say anything about us being here. You didn't see anything...

Janet: You've been watching _Madagascar_ too much.


	10. Ceremony

Okay I lied in yesterday's A/N.

Jack: Hah! Now they'll never believe you!

:Pulls out large needle causing Jack to run: Like I said, I was mistaken in yesterday's A/N. There are now two chapters left after this one. Sorry for the mix up. And just to warn you guys, there is some swearing in this chapter, so if you're offended by that, bleep over it. Other than that, enjoy.

Sam: What about the disclaimer?

They can get that in previous chapters. I'm bored of coming up with new ways to say it.

* * *

SG-1 and Janet made their way into the graveyard, their senses on high alert. The sun was slowly rising in the east, causing a mist to form in the cemetery. Sam let her senses guide her, leading her to the entrance of where the ceremony was suppose to take place. After nearly thirty minutes of creeping through the cemetery, they came to a halt just outside of a decent size mausoleum in the center of the graveyard. There was writing above the entrance. 

"I've never seen that kind of language before," Daniel said.

"It's an ancient vampire language," Sam answered.

"Can you read it?" Jack asked.

"No, but this is where we wanna be," she said.

"Carter, I know this is probably impossible, but it would have been nice to have a portable sun with us, like in _Van Helsing_," Jack muttered.

"It's no sun, but how about a small UV flashlight?" Sam asked, handing him the device. Jack took it and rolled his eyes. Daniel hid his smile while Teal'c merely arched an eyebrow in amusement.

Sam touched the door. "Something wrong?" Janet asked.

The blonde shook her head. "Just a bit heavy." Sam placed both hands against the stone door and shoved it forward with all her might. It slowly swung open, giving access to the five. Sam shoved aside a stone coffin that yielded a tunnel into the ground. They cautiously crept in, eyes and ears open for an attack.

"They need a new decorator," Jack whispered softly.

"Be careful," Sam said. "Many of the lycans can change at will."

"They don't have to rely on the full moon?" Daniel asked in shock.

"The older ones don't," Sam confirmed. "This way," she said, leading them down into the dank underground tunnel. Sam halted at an intersection and tried to figure out which way they should go. As she took a breath in, her body tensed and her friends readied their weapons. Thick steel doors suddenly blocked off the tunnels, trapping the team. "Oh god…" Sam whispered as gas began being pumped into the confined space.

Jack, Daniel, and Janet were the first ones to succumb to the gas' affect. Teal'c struggled to stay conscious, but his effort proved futile. He fell to the cold ground near the others. Sam leaned against the wall, her vision blurring as the doors slid up. She saw fuzzy figures in masks approaching her before she was dragged into darkness.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

"Carter," a voice whispered.

Sam fought her way back to consciousness and opened her eyes. The distorted image of her CO greeted her eyes and she blinked to clear her vision. "What happened?" she asked as she sat up.

"We were knocked out with some sort of gas," Teal'c answered.

"We woke up here a few minutes ago," Daniel added.

Sam shook her head, clearing the cobwebs out of her head. She looked around and saw that they were in some sort of cell. She took in a deep breath and let it out. "Dusk isn't too far off," she said.

"Now how do you know that?" Jack demanded.

She shrugged. "I'm part vampire, remember? It's a weird quirk thing they have."

"Ah," Jack said. "Any luck finding a way out?" he asked the other two members of SG-1. They shook their heads.

"Where's Janet?" Sam asked.

"Here," the petite doctor replied. "And I found Cassie," she added. SG-1 walked over to Janet and they could see further in the cell was the shape of the young teenager. Janet started moving towards Cassie when Sam hauled her back. Everyone looked at the blonde in surprise.

"Trust me," Sam said. She stood in front of Janet and cautiously made her way towards Cassandra. When Sam was four feet from the teen, Cassie suddenly lunged forward, growling and snarling. Her hair was a bit wild and unkempt and her eyes were vicious and feral.

"She's been turned," Sam said softly.

Tears of sorrow welled up in Janet's eyes, but her eyes were cold and hard. "They'll pay," she growled, making Jack edge away from her.

"Why is she so violent though?" Daniel asked.

"They've probably been starving her," Sam answered. She let out a slow breath and slid her jacket off revealing a black shirt underneath.

"What are you doing?" Teal'c asked.

"Helping her," Sam said. "She's chained to the wall, too weak from hunger to break the metal."

"So how are…you can't be serious Sam," Janet said.

"It's the only way Janet. I can handle it better than any of you." Sam made her way closer to Cassie and held her down against the ground with ease.

"I…will go keep a lookout," Jack said, walking to the front of the cell. Daniel stood in the center of the cell, somewhat disturbed by what vampires did but also wanting to help his friends.

Sam brought her left arm up to her mouth and bit down on the skin. Crimson liquid began flowing from the wound and she pressed the font to Cassie's mouth. Cassie began greedily drinking the blood, Sam wincing a little. After several moments, Sam pushed Cassie away and walked back over to her friends.

Cassie's eyes shut tightly and her body tensed for several long minutes. After a while it began to relax and she opened her eyes. She lifted her head and the others could see that her eyes had returned to normal.

"Mom? Sam?" she asked in confusion.

"We're here Cassie," Janet said, holding her daughter tightly.

Cassie pushed Janet away and curled up in a corner. "I'm a monster," she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"No you aren't," Sam said.

"Look at me!" Cassie cried. "I'm a monster…"

"I don't care," Janet said, kneeling next to her. "You're my daughter and always will be. No matter what."

"You know what's going on?" Sam asked.

"Mostly," Cassie answered. "It's a bit jumbled though."

Sam quickly explained what was going on to Cassie. The teenager's eyes were cold by the end of the story. "You all right?" Janet asked.

"I will be. What can I do to help?" Cassie asked.

"They don't know that you've had sustenance since being turned. We can use that to our advantage," Sam said.

Janet reached into her coat sleeve and pulled out one of the knives. "Lucky for us they didn't know I had these," she said, handing the blade to Cassie.

"I won't let you guys down," she said.

"We know," Janet said.

"Someone's coming!" Jack hissed. Sam and Janet quickly leapt to their feet and backed away from Cassie. The young woman hid the dagger in her boot.

"Act feral," Sam whispered. Cassie nodded and began snarling and acting like she was struggling forward to get to the five adults. Sam turned when the door to the cell opened. Several vampire guards came in and hauled them all out. They were led down a long hallway to a large cavern. Pictures of death and destruction lined the walls. The group's eyes immediately fell on Dante who was tied from the ceiling near the back of the room. The team could see their weapons piled to one side along with Dante's.

"Welcome," a voice said. They turned and saw a well-groomed man walking towards them. He had short white hair and cold gray eyes.

"Lucius," Sam growled.

"Ah yes, the great Alexia Samantha Carter," he mocked. "I was so hoping you'd be here to witness the end of humanity."

"I'm going to enjoy watching you burn," Sam said.

"I think not. You see, I now have all the pieces I need to return our beloved creator to life," Lucius said. "The blood of a child born from two elders, the day of the new moon, and a newly turned vampire who has yet to feed. And now…our mistress Lilith will rise."

"You'll pay for what you've done to my daughter," Janet exclaimed, struggling against her captor.

Lucius walked over to Janet and held her face. "So you are the sacrifice that got away. You will make an excellent meal for Lilith for when she rises."

Janet spat in his eye and he shoved her away. "Burn in hell you god damn bastard," she snapped.

"You will be dealt with soon enough," Lucius said. "Prepare the vessel and the sacrifice," he ordered to the cultists. They complied and chained Cassie to the center of the cavern. The unconscious Dante was left alone, but symbols in blood were painted onto his chest and arms.

"The moment is upon us," Lucius grinned. He picked up a ornamental dagger and walked to Dante. Dante opened his eyes and looked at Lucius.

"I'm gonna enjoy watching you getting your ass kicked," Dante whispered.

"You'll have to watch it in hell," Lucius replied. He lifted the dagger to Dante's throat and violently slashed Dante's neck. Dante gasped in shock as his blood began spurting out. Much of it was collected into a large bowl.

"NO!" SG-1 and Janet shouted, struggling to get to Dante. The bowl of blood was brought before Cassie and set down in front of her. She looked briefly at Sam who shook her head once. Cassie barely nodded her head.

"Drink," Lucius ordered.

Cassie rose to her feet and looked Lucius in the eye. "Drink it yourself freak," she snapped and kicked the bowl causing it's contents to spill all over the floor.

"No!" Lucius screamed, diving for the bowl.

Cassie snapped the chains holding her and hurled the dagger at the thick ropes that held Dante. The dagger cleanly slid through the strands and Dante's body sank to the floor. SG-1 and Janet began attacking their captors. Janet broke free from the fight and quickly made her way over to Dante.

"Is he…?" Cassie asked.

"Barely alive," Janet said. She pulled off her jacket and ripped off a sleeve to her shirt. She carefully bandaged Dante's neck before checking his pupils. They did not respond to the light. "No…"

Cassie turned and slugged a cultist. She began fighting them as they came too near her and Janet. "Mom, it's too late," Cassie said. "We have to leave him."

Janet ignored her daughter. Instead, she pulled out the other hidden knife and quickly made a small gash on her wrist. She held it to Dante's mouth, praying silently for a miracle. She suddenly stiffened when she felt a cold blade pressed against her neck.

"Time to die," Lucius snarled.

* * *

Daniel: You can't kill off Dante! It's too cruel for Janet! 

Jack: It's just a story Daniel.

Daniel: But she killed Sam's brother!

Sam: Why the heck did you do that?

The bloody story isn't over yet for crying out loud!

Jack: That's my line!

Now it's mine! I'm the author!

Jack: Give me that keyboard!

:Struggling ensues as Jonas walks in for a visit:

Jonas: Did I come at a bad time?

:Stops and looks at Jonas:

Not at all:Attaches self to Jonas' leg: Now you are mine. If you ever want to be free, then the readers will have to submit reviews.

Jonas: Please review! I'm begging you!

Hey! That line rhymed!

Jonas: I've been reading some poetry lately and...:the two go into a deep discussion:

Sam: This is...

Jack: Weird?

Daniel: Bizarre?

Teal'c: Curious?

Janet: Strange?

Sam: All the above. Please review to restore what's left of our sanity.


	11. Battle

The final chapter before the epilogue! Hope ya guys like it.

Jonas: What about letting me go?

Are you kidding? There were barely any reviews for the last chapter. Until I am satisfied with the amount of reviews, you're mine. And if lack of reviews keeps up, Daniel will be mine as well. Muahahahahahaha!

Daniel: Maybe these readers should start reviewing.

Jack: I thought the author wasn't a Goa'uld.

Sam: I guess we were wrong.

Teal'c: She is not a Goa'uld. Merely some sort of fangirl.

Everyone: AAAAHHHHH!

You know what goes here. See past disclaimers.

* * *

Janet closed her eyes and waited for the blade to slide across her skin. She suddenly felt herself being tossed to one side and opened her eyes. Dante was rising to his feet, his long hair falling free from its bond.

"Imp…Impossible," Lucius whispered, backing away. "No vampire could survive losing that much blood!"

Dante reached up and pulled the makeshift bandaged from his neck off. "I'm not most vampires," he said quietly.

Lucius' face contorted with rage and he pulled a hidden sword free. "You will pay for your betrayal of the Dark Mother! You all will!"

Dante leapt clear of the slashes Lucius made at him. "Dante!" Sam yelled. He didn't look as Sam tossed him his sword. He caught it in mid air and turned to face Lucius, the tip of the blade scraping against the stone floor.

"Come get me," Dante challenged.

Lucius sneered and he charged in. Dante brought his sword up and parried the vicious attacks. The blades of the swords sang through the air as the combatants moved them at blinding speeds.

Dante fell back as Lucius made a swift sideways slash. The fallen vampire kicked Lucius' sword away and rolled backwards, his feet striking Lucius in the chin. Lucius fell to his back and Dante finished rolling to his knees. The two quickly got up, sweat beginning to glisten on their skin.

Before Dante could swing his sword, Lucius tackled him back down to the ground. Dante tried to throw his opponent off of him, but Lucius hit Dante in the head, dazing him. Before Dante could stop him, Lucius had him in a choke hold. Dante struggled, trying to loosen Lucius' grip.

"You are weak because you care about these humans," Lucius scoffed. "But don't worry too much about them. They'll be joining you soon enough."

Dante began blacking out. Through his darkening vision he could see Sam trying to fight her way towards him. Teal'c and the two humans of SG-1 were also trying to make their way over to him. Cassie and Janet were fighting back-to-back several feet away. Dante's struggling slowly grew weaker.

"Before you die, know this: The human who saved your life will suffer greatly. She might even provide me with some…pleasure," Lucius whispered.

Dante's eyes snapped open, a wildness to their blue depths. He violently flung his head back and broke Lucius' nose. Lucius released his grip on Dante's neck and fell back. Dante slowly rose to his feet and picked up his sword.

Lucius looked up just in time to see Dante's sword being rammed into his heart and pinning him to the wall. He looked at Dante in shock and disbelief. "No messes with the people I care about," Dante said.

"But…can you save…the daughter of…the woman…you love?" Lucius asked. "Or will…you be…too late…like you were with your…own son?"

Dante frowned. Lucius began laughing and pulled a small remote control out of his vest pocket. He pressed a button and the ceiling of the cavern began sliding away, the sun's rays sweeping into the dark room. Dante spun around and saw Cassie standing in the middle of the room. Without a word he began sprinting towards her just as the rays touched her skin.

Cassie screamed in pain as the sun began to burn her flesh. She grunted when Dante tackled her to the ground. He shoved her into a somewhat shadowy corner and covered her with his own body.

Sam saw what was happening and grabbed the remote from Lucius' lifeless hand. She hit a button and the ceiling closed back up, leaving only the smell of burnt flesh in the air. She hurried over to Dante and Cassie, anxiety eating at her stomach.

She knelt down and gently reached out and touched her brother's charred skin. "Dante? Can you hear me?" she asked. Dante gave a soft grunt of pain.

Janet was immediately there and expertly moved the injured vampire without causing any further pain. Cassie slowly got to her feet, her right arm cradled against her chest. Janet moved around to Dante's other side to get a better look at the extent of the damage the sun had wrought.

"How is he Janet?" Sam asked.

"Barely alive," Janet answered quietly.

The group suddenly spun around, weapons in hand as several figures stormed in. The figures parted to reveal Alexander and Amelia gliding in. They took one look at the bodies and of the group before heading over to them. Sam got to her feet and met them halfway. She briefly bowed her head.

"Are you all right?" Amelia asked.

"I am but Dante…" Sam said, turning to look back where her brother was lying.

"What happened here?" Alexander demanded.

"We came here at dawn to try and stop the cult, but they took us by surprise. When we came to, we found ourselves locked in a cell with Janet's daughter, Cassandra," Sam began. "They…they turned her to be the new vessel of Lilith or something like that. But it had to be a newly turned vampire who had yet to feed. Before they brought us out here, I had given some of my blood to Cassie to calm her down so she could help us escape," she went on.

"Looks like that might have saved us all," Alexander commented.

"Well, they didn't know what I had done so when it came time for them to try and resurrect Lilith they slit Dante's throat to get his blood. But that's when we broke free. Janet gave some of her blood to save Dante. Before Lucius could kill her, Dante killed him but not before Lucius was able to retract the roof to allow the sun's light in. Cassie got hit with the sun for a short time but Dante tackled her to the ground and covered her up with his own body," Sam finished.

"Draven, bring the helicopter in quickly," Amelia ordered. "Have the med lab ready to receive Dante." Draven nodded and headed outside to use his radio.

"We must be careful in moving him," Alexander said.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

Dante slowly came into consciousness, his whole body on fire. He felt a soft, gentle hand replace a bandage on his left shoulder and barely felt any pain. He opened his eyes and saw Janet throwing away a slightly bloodied bandaged.

"Now there's a sight for sore eyes," he whispered hoarsely.

Janet spun around in surprise. "Dante," she breathed in relief. She removed her right latex glove and gently held his right hand since it was not burned. "You gave us a scare," she said.

He gave a small smile. "Sorry," he said. The smile faded. "Your daughter, is she…?" he began.

"She's fine, thanks to you," Janet said.

"Glad I could help," he said.

Janet sat down and smiled at him. "You've been out for several weeks," she said. "Sam and the others had to go back to the base to deal with a rather large issue a few days ago," she said.

"How's Cassandra adjusting?"

"She's dealing," Janet said. "It's a bit disconcerting to see your child drink blood though," she added. "But I'm adjusting as well."

"Good to hear," Dante said.

She nodded. "I spoke with Amelia and Alexander and they said I was welcome here whenever I wanted to come. Which is good considering I want Cassie to stay here for at least a while. To get use to all this."

"And what else?" Dante pressed.

"I…I wanted to be closer to you," she mumbled in embarrassment.

"What about your job at that military base?"

"I'll work part time there, but I have been there for seven years. It's time I started having a personal life again." She looked down and held his hand in both of hers. "And I…and I guess I wanted to have a personal life with you," she admitted.

"You…do?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah," she said. "I mean, Lilith's never coming back, most of the cult has been wiped out, and I love you."

Dante smiled and sat up. Much of his body had healed, but there were still several large areas that were still slightly burned. He ignored the pain and pulled Janet to him. She carefully sank into him, finding it somewhat strange to be in love with someone like Dante. In the end she decided she didn't care. Neither did Dante.

* * *

Well? How was it? Review or else Jonas and Daniel will never be free. And don't worry. There's an epilogue on the way that'll be up tomorrow. Until then, fare thee well. 


	12. Epilogue

Jack: Well, the author can't be here because she's a bit...tied up at the moment...

:struggles wildly in bonds and breaks them:

Jack: See ya guys:He and SG-1 runaway:

Okay. And here we go! Epilogue:pulls out guitar and starts singing like the end of Reduced Shakespeare Company's _Romeo and Juliet_: Er...what a minute. Wrong epilogue...just read on...

I own nothing.

* * *

_Light years away from Earth; on a distant planet at the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy…_

A young couple laughed as they ran up the hilltop, the golden brown long grass swaying in the wind. They halted in front of a large white tomb. The young woman looked at her companion and shook her head. He grinned cockily and walked up to the door of the building. He placed a hand on it and turned back to look at the woman. He grinned in triumph and she giggled. Their blissfulness faded when they heard stone scraping against stone. The man slowly turned and his eyes widened in horror as something reached out of the darkness and grabbed him.

The woman watched in horror as the man's body dropped in front of her. By the look of him, he seemed to have aged by at least fifty years. The woman turned and started to run when she was pulled back by her hair. Her neck was yanked to one side and she felt sharp teeth pierce the skin of her neck. She felt her blood being drained away and soon her dead body was dropped unceremoniously next to the man's.

The figure that had attacked the two stared in contempt at the bodies. She had long silver hair, pale gray skin, sharp teeth, and dark blue eyes ringed in black. Her clothes were moth-eaten and tattered, barely clinging to her bony frame. Her nails were long and black, almost like talons. Her hair blew in the breeze and she looked down and saw a village in the valley. A grin broke out on her face. She looked back at the tomb and smirked before heading down towards the village, the sun just beginning to set.

On the tomb, near the roof, were six strange symbols that any vampire would have recognized. The symbols read: L. I. L. I. T. H.

**END?**

* * *

Oh no! What's going to happen next? You'll have to stay alert for the second part of the series then. Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! 


End file.
